Gaming Creepypasta~ Catch me if you c4n!
Though some people probably would say gore and blood is bad, and hurting characters (Fan-fiction made ones inclued) is terrible. I for one? Don't. I had just previously bought a DVD off of my best friend, who had said that it contained files of every game that I loved. Of course, it would cost me one of her favorite games that I currently owned, but I gave it to her anyway. I came home and inserted the disc into my mac, excited as the screen began for a game I couldn't quite figure out the title to. The title screen happened to be black and had red letters that read, "Catch and Bring". Though confused, I was intereiged, so continued to open up a new game. It started out normally with a few sprites falling from the sky, normal, as one would suppose. But once I moved the first sprite, a girl with mid-length black hair and red glasses over her eyes, hiding their true color completely. She began to glitch out. I figured, since my best friend had said that she had transferred files from other games she had to this disc, it was probably just an error in the programming. But when I looked at the other sprites, their faces showed they were confused, as if not understanding what was happening... not even one bit. This didn't seem like a program-glitch. The girl sprite disappeared in a flash, the glitching beginning to spread out into the nice grassy background, and even the two male sprites began to glitch as well. I could swear, for an instant, that the 2nd male sprite's glasses had changed to complete black, instead of crystal-clear. Then the screen glitched out, and changed to black, only static was heard following... Then, I could hear voices... crystal clear, three of them... the first a female, the 2nd a male, and the 3rd a male... with a more raspy, croaky voice then the first. They were talking so clearly... 1. "You idiots. You let the game end." 2. "We didn't do it! You did!" 3. *Makes no reponse, but can be heard sobbing* 2. "Kk...? No! Don't cry! Pleathe!" The 2nd one apparently had a lisp to his voice, and then all their voices went demonic and crackly, so I couldn't understand a word any of them said. But I could swear, my breath froze in my chest, once I heard one of the characters say... "Catch me if you Can." Then the screen began to fade to a white, then completely blacked out. I decided to go to sleep and forget about the game, since my eyes had begun to droop with exhaustion. But something drove me to keep going, as I rebooted the game, the title screen reappeared. This time, underneath the title, which now read, "Chase and Butcher" wrote, "0.6 killed. Save our souls." I shuddered at the mention of "death", but I kept going, as if something was pushing me with a driving force to keep playing. The screen changed to sky blue, and it looked like the same female sprite from earlier was falling, her glasses leaving her face, showing black eyes... no pupils, no nothing. Just pure, pitch-black eyes. Another female sprite was falling with her. Then a game-scenario opened up, and a textbox at the bottom, cloud-white with black letters read; "TZ! Thee you at the bottom!" And the same male sprite from before with the glasses fell down faster and faster... I tried to stop him, I honestly did, but my controls wouldn't do anything. Then there was a loud CRASH, and then silence followed. Once the female sprite landed, she turned to see a tumble of boxes, coated in a yellow substance... was it honey? I approached to take a closer look... but no, in the box was the male sprite, covered in the yellow liquid... it was blood. Mutant yellow blood. And by the looks of the state of the male sprite, it was obviously from him. I pressed the enter key to move to the next stage, but nothing happened. The female sprite's head cocked to look directly at the screen, as if there wasn't actually a screen... as if she was actually staring right at me. Her black eyes began to change to bright red, and a voice whispered, "Why do you torture us...?" Then the screen faded to complete black. I was taken a back, but rebooted the game once more, curious. But no matter how hard I tried, the game just wouldn't turn back on. So I ignored it, turned off my mac and went on over to bed. But while I was sleeping, I could still hear voices speaking in my mind... "Torture." "Abandoned." My eyes shot open, it was around 1:30am in the morning, so it was pretty much pitch-black in my room. I went back to my desk and turned my mac back on, the screen blue. I began pressing random keys on my keyboard, and then a face showed on my screen... it was the female sprite from the game, her eyes bright red with black pupils, another face beside her... thus of the other male sprite (Without the glasses) that was seen with the two before. He seemed to be crying... blood? His tears were carmine red, and they both looked terrible. Their clothes torn and ragged, and they both whispered, demonic grins beginning to show on their depressed faces, their eyes changing to excitement... "CATCH US IF YOU C4N!"